1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for a fishing rod, which is designed so that a fisher-person or an angler can support a base end of the fishing rod on his or her body to easily swing the fishing rod vertically and laterally.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, before a fisher-person lands a fish caught at a fishing hook, he or she swings the fishing rod vertically and laterally in accordance with the movement of the fish in water to fatigue the fish. During this time, the fisher-person holds the fishing rod in his or her arms, or directly supports the base end of the fishing rod on his or her stomach or abdomen.
It is not easy for the fisher-person to swing the fishing rod vertically and laterally, while holding the fishing rod in his or her arms, or directly supporting the base end of the fishing rod on his or her stomach or abdomen, particularly when he or she is landing a large fish. Moreover, this swinging action of the fishing rod may damage clothes of the fisher-person.